The young detective
by joe333
Summary: Roxas is a young detective in Twilight Town. He is suddenly got the weirdest case ever. Will he find the killer, or something farder than just a murderer?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: my first full length story, so reviews **__**are **__**highly appreciated! With help from my friend The Waterbender. She has good stories that you should read right after this one!**_

_**The Young Detective **_

_**Chapter 1**_

Roxas was asleep dreaming of bridges and trucks.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

That wasn't the sound of a truck horn.

Roxas tried to ignore the phone, but he knew if Saix (his boss) was ignored there would be hell to pay.

He quickly got out of bed and answered the phone:

"_Central station. Now_." Saix said

"But sir, it's-" Roxas tried to complain, but Saix interrupted him

"_NOW! No excuses_" Saix shouted hanging up the phone.

Roxas was sleepy and at the same time extremely pissed. Can't crime scenes wait until morning?

He quickly brushed his teeth and looked in the mirror: A blonde haired detective with sharp blue eyes was going on his case. That detective (dispite being tired and pissed) was excited, so he quickly putted on a light brown suit with yellow strips and a dark brown hat on his head.

He quickly ran out of his cheap apartment and rushed to his car. He put the key into ignition and turned it sideways and an expected roar was heard from the engine.

He was at the crime scene in a matter of a few minutes. There was a very fat man with four red holes in his chest.

"What happened, Morgan?" Roxas asked Morgan Freeman, his partner. Morgan Freeman was an old black cop who was to old for action. That's why he got Roxas as he's partner.

"Ask Shorty" Morgan said, "I'm not doctor, what I do know is that this guy was Auron "Fat man" Hawk, He was a mafia don"

"What have you found Shorty?" Roxas asked Shorty

"It seems that the victim was stabbed four times in the chest. However that isn't the reason the victim died, since the stab wounds are fall too small to cause death." Shorty said. Shorty's real name was Demyx Rosstake but everyone called him Shorty, not for the reason you would think though, Demyx was actually a very tall guy, He just (despite being a medical genius) happened to have an extremely short attention span.

He had green eyes and sandy blond hair that stuck out from under his hat. He also happened to be very good with finding things.

"Good work Shorty." Morgan said with a deep voice.

"Wait a second!" Roxas said sensing the smell of blood but not from the chest but from the back. He flipped over the body, and saw the number 555277788336633 engraved in Auron's back.

"What is this, Morgan?" Roxas asked

"I don't have one damn clue about it." Morgan answered

"Whatever it was it must have been extremely painful, it was carved ante-mortem" Shorty said

"Which means?" Roxas asked, confused

"This was engraved on his back while he was still alive" Shorty said solemnly

"Well, I'm going back to my place to think this over" Roxas said walking back to his car

"Wait boss, don't you have anything else to do?" Morgan said

"My work here is done, I get the info, you guys deal with the body" Roxas said, hoping into his car and driving home.

He felt confused so he called Namine, his girlfriend. Namine always had some insight, and helped him get his mind off the case. He didn't know where he would be without her.

"Namine's Art studio, Namine speaking" Namine answered.

"Hey Nami, It's me, Roxas"

"What is it, Roxy?" Namine said with a very happy voice

"Could you come to my place?" Roxas asked


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: my first full length story, so reviews are highly appreciated! With help from my friend The Waterbender. She has good stories that you should read right after this one!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**_

_**The Young Detective **_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Ring ring!_

The doorbell rang.

"I'm coming, Nami!" Roxas said walking to the door.

He opened it.

It was Namine, a beautiful girl with electric blue eyes and blonde hair. She lived with her sister Kairi, who was a great friend and very protective of Namine.

Roxas needed weeks to prove to be a good boyfriend for Namine or Kairi just wouldn't let Namine date him.

"It's your gal." Namine said smiling

"Great, come in!" Roxas said

Namine sat on a navy blue couch.

"So, how are you?" Namine asked

"Good. Saix is a huge son of a bitch, but Morgan and Shorty are nice guys to hang out with. How you doin?"

" I'm getting better in classes at the art college."

"So what do you draw?"

"Manga. One day I hope to be as good as Tite Kubo!"

"So what is your manga about?"

"About a detective who solves supernatural cases."

"That sounds oddly familiar."

"Really?" Namine asked "Huh, so why did you call me?"

"Oh, I almost forgot! I need help with a case."

"Sure. What is it?" Namine said interested, she loved the mystery almost as much as Roxas

"Well, there was this mafia don and he was killed, but the weird thing is there was a number carved on his back"

"Weird. What is the number?"

"555277788336633"

"Maybe it's a phone number" Namine said

She dialed the first few numbers before turning to Roxas and looking at him helplessly with her big blue eyes.

"55527 what again?"

"555277788336633" Roxas repeated slowly

"How do you remember this stuff Rocky?" Namine said with awe

"Photographic memory" Roxas said leaning on the couch to see Namine's phone

Namine finished dialing the number and held the phone up to her ear, trembling with excitement.

Nobody was on the line

"Well Roxas, it didn't work." Namine said, obviously disappointed

"Maybe it's an encrypted letter." Roxas said "But without the code sheet, it's useless. Thanks anyway Nami"

"It's okay. See ya!" She said as she left Roxas' apartment.

Roxas sat back on the navy couch and sighed.

This was going nowhere.

.


End file.
